Sueña, Recuerda, Revive
by Mishiru Saito
Summary: [Yaoi] ...Naruxalgo, no soy buena con los summaries. ¿Que es esta reja que nos separá? ¿Es de verdad o es algo mental? ¡No te vayas! ¡No te alejes! ¡Quedate a mi lado! ¿Por qué esta reja no me deja ir donde tu estas?


Capitulo I

El cielo debió haber sido despejado y soleado pero en lugar de eso, estaba nublado, pero no de las nubes comunes y corrientes que vemos todos los días. Esas nubes no eran provocadas por la naturaleza en si, eran por la naturaleza del hombre. Los aviones del Tercer Reich era lo que se podía distinguir en esas nubes grises y tristes. Los sonidos de los misiles, los gritos desgarradores de las personas que resultaban heridas por las armas. Tanto sufrimiento se mostraba en esa escena.

-"¡¡No te vayas! ¡¡Vuelve!"- gritaba con desespero la persona del otro lado de la reja mientras veía, entre una multitud a aquella persona alejarse de él. No solo era él quien gritaba, una multitud a su alrededor. Llorando, gritando hasta que se quedaran sin aire. El sentimiento de desesperación y de impotencia le invadía. Mas la persona no le podía escuchar, ya que eran tantos gritos, que sumados, era imposible reconocer la voz de una persona y mucho menos saber que era lo que gritaban. Simplemente él podía ver su espalda irse perdiendo entre la multitud y hubo cierto punto en que sus lagrimas y el hecho de que estaba herido no le permitieron ver.

La luz se filtraba lentamente por la ventana y alumbraba totalmente la habitación. Pese a los esfuerzos del rubio de no ser vencido por los rayos del sol tapándose la cara con su cobija o volteándose a otro lado, simplemente no tuvo más remedio que verse forzado a despertar. ¿Qué horas eran? Quien sabe. Quejumbroso se levantó y se dirigió al baño, sin darse cuenta que los brazos al igual que su pecho y otras partes del cuerpo le ardían. Abrió al la puerta y con indiferencia vio su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿pero que..? ¡¿Qué demonios!- exclamó Naruto al verse - ¿Cómo me hice esto?- su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rasguños y manchado de sangre (ya seca), el dolor se hizo mas notorio. El cuerpo le ardía. Puso su mano en su frente haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar, pero nada. Nada fuera de lo común, incluso antes de dormir su cuerpo estaba perfectamente bien. No comprendía como pudo haberse hecho eso. Después de tranquilizarse un rato, decidió que lo mejor para su cuerpo era tomar un baño caliente y largo.

Llevaba diez minutos dentro de la tina, su cuerpo finalmente se estaba relajando. En eso una imagen, un recuerdo borroso cruzó por su mente que lo perturbo. Se vio a si mismo en una multitud intentando derrumbar un cerco de alambres, pero por mas que intentaban, por mas que pareciera que el cerco iba a ceder, nada. En su "recuerdo" vio sus manos llenas de llagas y sangre, su ropa desgarrada y él no era el único en ese estado, todos a su alrededor se encontraban en la misma situación. Intentó recolectar más "memorias" pero de tanto pensar y forzarse todo lo que había ganado relajándose en la tina, lo había perdido.

Salió de ella, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su casera, esperándolo para darle el desayuno.

-"buen día, Naruto-kun"- dijo con una voz dulce

-"buenos días señora Matsura"- dijo con indiferencia mientras se iba directamente al refrigerador a beber leche directamente del envase.

-"no, no, no, Naruto-kun ¿qué haremos si ella te ve? Se molestará mucho"- interrumpió su trago quitándole la leche y sirviéndole en un vaso, aun sonriente.

-"¡¿MATSURA-SAN, NO ME DIGA QUE OTRA VES ESTE ANDABA TOMANDO COMO SI LA LECHE FUERA SUYA DIRECTO DEL BOTE!- gritó una joven mientras cruzaba la habitación directo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y le soltó un golpe.

-"¡Hay! ¡Ten mas cuidado!"- exclamo de dolor, ya que donde le había golpeado era justamente en sus heridas

-"No seas llorón…"- pero al ver que su expresión no era de broma, se empezó a preocupar – "¿Qué te traes?" -continuó intentando remediar las cosas.

- "No sé, así amanecí"- acto seguido se desabotono la camisa y le mostró sus heridas.

-"Dios, ¿Qué pasó aquí Naruto-kun?"- menciono con voz dulce la casera intentando acoplarse a la conversación de los dos jóvenes

-"¿Te peleaste con alguien?"- preguntó Sakura

-"no, antes de dormir me encontraba bien, ¿no me pusiste atención Sakura? Dije que así desperté"- comentó molesto y desesperado. Pero la pelirosa parecía no haberle escuchado, porque ella (y nadie) encontraba una razón o algo que justificara las heridas que había por todo su cuerpo. Al parecer a Naruto ya no le dolían porque siguió tomando leche como si nada.

-"¡Ven!" - le interrumpió su compañera jalándole del brazo.

-"¿Qué pasó? No hagas eso me duele…"- le contestó con enfado

-"Que vengas te digo"- seguía insistiendo hasta que a él joven no le toco mas remedio que hacerle caso.

Caminaron por los pasillos de aquella vieja casa, pasaron por puertas que daban a más habitaciones de sus compañeros. Aquella casa era de esas antiguas, de tres pisos, techo alto y gracias a eso no era muy caluroso en verano. Naruto y Sakura llegaron a vivir ahí hacia más de tres meses, ya que ese lugar era el más próximo a la universidad que asistían. Batallaron un poco para no perderse al principio, pero después de unas semanas, pudieron acostumbrarse. También las personas con las que compartían el hogar, eran difíciles y muy diferentes entre si. Ellos corrían con la suerte de ser amigos de la infancia y llevarse bien, ya que si cada quien estuviera por su cuenta, las cosas hubieran sido mas difíciles.

Sakura llevaba ya unos semestres estudiando medicina, por lo tanto, quiso asegurarse de que las heridas que tenía Naruto en su cuerpo estuvieran totalmente desinfectadas.

Había un silencio por toda la habitación, que incluso le daba un aspecto tétrico. Sobre las paredes no había ninguna decoración, como: posters, fotos y cosas así, lo único que si había era una hoja pegada sobre la pared en la cual el escritorio se encontraba una tabla con todos los horarios. Se podría decir que Sakura era del tipo simple y ordinaria. Sobre ese mismo escritorio se encontraba una foto enmarcada de ella y Naruto. La única foto a la vista del cuarto. Con una delicadeza y con aspecto maternal, Sakura limpió, desinfecto y vendó sus heridas, una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro mientras lo hacía.


End file.
